


The Thorns In Your Hand And The Crown Of Roses On Your Head

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pinning, but not explcit, link to the animation in the summary, mentioned remile - Freeform, of crowns and thorns, there is some logicality, tw for deciet, tw for mind mind control, tw for using someone as bait, tw teasing about relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Thomas is king of a kingdom and Roman was born a simple peasant, but always dreamed of being a dashing prince. Because he doesn't have an ounce of royal blood in him the closest thing he can get to a prince is to become a knight.Through this he becomes Thomas' most trusted knight and close friend. One day while out wandering the woods roman stumbles upon a suspicious looking man who says he can change everything. There are parts of the suspicious man's plan that Roman does not know and in taking the deal he seals his fate. Can the kingdom be saved or is the worst yet to come?Based on this video and the au by @the-pastel-peach on tumblrhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw&t=0s&index=2&list=PLRQQbq2K45P8-opxm0xc524WEn1vP8-_H





	The Thorns In Your Hand And The Crown Of Roses On Your Head

Roman hated being away from the castle for so long but being the Captain of all of King Thomas’ knights meant he sometimes had to take trips to towns under the kingdoms rule. Roman was glad to be on his way back because it meant he would get to see Virgil again before he had to deliver more messages for Thomas or Roman had duties in another town far from the castle. On his way back Roman’s path home is blocked by a mysterious figure.  Roman hesidently rode closer to the cloaked figure.

“Good day sir! Is there any particular reason you’re sulking in the middle of the road like some sort of warlock?”

The cloaked figure started to approach Roman where he was positioned sitting on his horse. Even as the figure got closer to Roman he could not see the figures voice.

 “Your majesty, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I’ve waited a very long time to meet you.” The figure spoke almost sounding like a hiss.

“Well you could’ve found me at the castle instead of waiting on some desolate country roa- wait, your majesty? I’m afraid you’re mistaken, I am not royalty.”

The figure bows deeply before Roman. As the figure bows Roman sees a glint of yellow under his hood.

“It’s no mistake, your highness. I am simply using the title you deserve.”

“Well then you are wrong, I am Sir Roman of Sanderwood and I serve his majesty King Thomas. I am no royal and I would ask you respect your king. Now if you’ll pardon me I really must be going-” Roman replies, trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

            Roman didn’t even blink his eyes before the figure was standing right in front of him again. Roman can’t keep himself or the horse he was riding calm.

“I see you for what you are, Sir Roman. A man deserving of more than life has given him. A man deserving of his very own crown.”

Roman wants more than anything to keep pushing past the figure, but he pauses, internally wrestling with himself for a moment, “My own crown? As in, my own kingdom?”

“And his own people, citizens who love you, respect you, worship you,” The figure continues to hiss suggestively, circling Roman uptop his horse like prey, “Imagine it, for I know you have everyday since your childhood. As ruler you could have anything your heart desires. Love and respect and praise. The people would adore you.”

Roman does imagine it all. The love of his life by his side, his friends behind him, supporting him, the people cheering his praises and everyone who ever looked down on him bowing at his feet. It made Roman feel great and powerful. Roman can’t help but be curious what this person could do.

“You…You would make me a prince?” Roman asked.

            Roman doesn’t seem to notice the smirk and sharp teeth that flash onto the man’s face momentarily, “Your majesty, I will make you a king.”

The man slips his hand under his cloak and pulls out a single rose and holds it out towards Roman, “Give this rose to everyone you meet and in a month’s time you will have built a kingdom of loyal people who will bend to your every whim.”

Roman begins to reach out captivated by the red hue of the single rose and all that the man offers to him but stops that the rose it just out of his reach, “I’m to give this single rose to everyone I meet? Sir I’m afraid your calculations are a bit off.”

The man chuckled with a bit of venom seeping into his chuckle, “If I am to help you on your path to greatness you’re going to need to have more faith in me, your majesty.”

Roman huffs in frustration with the man’s avoidance of his question but takes the rose anyway.  Roman still takes the rose and keeps his hands away from the thorns as he cradles it to his chest.

“I accept your rose, strange sir, but I reject your offers. You speak of fantasy and have imagined a life for me which I can not have, nor do I want. But I thank you for the gift nonetheless and now I must be on my way, good day to you.”

This time the stranger lets Roman pass and the knight pretends not to hear the muted laughter and the whispered, “You can lie to me, but you can’t lie to yourself Sir Roman.”

When Roman turns back to retort the strange man’s comment the road is empty, the only sign of life being a brief flash of yellow weaving between the trees and deeper into the woods. Roman is unearved to say the least.

When he gets into town, the whole town is bustling with live. Everyone he passes calls out some sort of greeting to him. Roman responds to each greeting and gives everyone a smile and a wave. Occasionally a person will come up to him looking for help and Roman stops and gets off his horse to help anyone who needs it.

Roman is eventually called to help the local blacksmith who was curious where her shipment of metals that she had ordered are because they had yet to arrive. As Roman was explaining that he would track it down a small child appeared at the woman’s legs seeming like he wanted to talk to Roman.

            Roman kneels down to the child’s level, “And what could a noble knight such as yourself wish to ask of me?”

            The boy points to the flower Roman had tucked into the waist of his sash, “That flower is very pretty, did you find it all on your own?”

Roman startles, looking down at said flower and slowly picking it out of his belt

He brings it up to the child, “No, as a matter of fact it was given to me.”

The boy lights up, “Like a present?”

Roman has to stop and think about that for a moment before responding, “Yes, I think it was a gift.”

The child doesn’t seem phased by the knight’s unsureness, he seems entirely transfixed on the rose carefully held between Roman’s fingers. Roman bites his lip mulling over the stanger’s words from before.

 _It’s just a rose, right?_ Roman thought to himself, _It wouldn't do any harm to give it to the child. Maybe just maybe he could get rid of this flower and the promises that came with it._

Roman lifts up the rose and offers it to the small boy. “Of course I would be honored to gift it to someone as kind and noble as you, young sir. Will you accept this favor?”

The boy nods excitedly and immediately reaches out to grab the rose before Roman can warn him. The boy yelps, cradling both the flower and his pricked finger to his chest. Roman quickly jumps to action  inspecting the child’s finger, but finds only the smallest droplet of blood that he carefully wipes away with his handkerchief.

“Please forgive me, sir, it would seem I forgot to advise caution as this rose’s thorns are especially sharp! Are you alright?”

The boy sniffs, but nods and beams up at the knight, pain seemingly forgotten, “Yes, thank you so much sir!”

Roman’s heart swells, as it always does when he’s made a citizen happy, and he pats the boy’s head affectionately. The rest of the conversation about the boy’s mother’s missing metals goes on without any more problems. Before he leaves the woman thanks him for hearing out her concerns and his kindness towards the small boy.

He waves both thanks away, “It’s but my duty, ma’am, and I am more than happy to be of help”

Roman can’t deny that helping the boy and woman made him feel amazing. He swings back on in horse and sets out again, only being stopped a handle full of more times before finally arriving at the castle gates, which raise immediately upon his arrival. Roman doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until after his has handed his horse to the stable boy, after petting the horse fondly. Roman’s arm brush against his side and he felt something.

Roman looked down and spotted the same rose he had given the boy. He was sure he had given the rose to the boy and the boy had kept it. Roman yanked the rose from his sash managing not to cut himself on the thorns. Roman feels a turning in his gut. He wanted nothing more to be rid of the rose so he took it and threw it to the ground and crushed it under his foot but stops before his foot can even damage the rose. Roman bends down and picks up the rose he can’t bring himself to ruin something so beautiful. Roman puts the rose back into the waist of his sash and pushes away the weight that seemed to be settling in his chest.

The week goes on and the rose stays on Roman’s person constantly but over time the placement of the rose moved from the belt of his sash to the front pocket of his uniform.

 No one batted an eye at the knight’s new accessory. Even Virgil, who was normally the most cautious person in the world, didn’t question the sudden addition to Roman’s person. Virgil doesn’t even worry when he spots Roman giving the flower that had been attached to his person all week to a lovely maiden that worked in the kitchen. He simply brushed it off as one of Roman’s normal quirks. What  does pique Virgil’s curiosity is after the maiden walked away with the rose he spots another rose in place of the one Roman had given away.

A few days later Roman had approached his friends with roses. When he had tried to give Logan a rose he politely refused.

Logan claimed, “He had no use for trinkets that would just sit around and that Roman didn’t need to prove they were companions.”

Roman was a little deflated that Logan didn’t want the rose but that didn’t stop him from trying to give more to other people. Roman then went to Patton and tried to give him a rose. Roman when trying to give Patton a rose found out that Patton was allergic to the rose and could not accept the gift. Patton kept on apologizing uptil Roman had to leave.

Roman had continued to try and give people roses. He walked into the King’s study and offered Thomas a rose.

“Here your highness.” Roman stated.

King Thomas looked up at the rose, “Thanks, just set it on my desk. I’m currently sort of busy.”

Roman set the rose down and left the study. The rose stayed on Thomas’ desk with how busy his schedule was he barely spared a glance at the rose.

 Roman then went and found Virgil and held out the rose to him, “This is for you.”

Virgil carefully took the rose in his hands avoiding all the thorns ducking his head to try and hide the blush that was appearing on his face. “Th-thanks.”

Sure the gesture wasn’t that intimate since Roman had given out half a dozen roses to the castle staff but it meant a lot to Virgil because Roman gave it to him.

When Virgil looked back up he saw the same blush covering Roman’s face. Roman quickly excused himself and apologize for bugging Virgil. After Roman left Virgil carefully trimmed the thorns and gently placed it in the bottom of his messenger bag. Over the next few weeks whenever Virgil was alone he would take out the rose and admire it. When he was alone he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing the lovestruck expression on his face.

Within a month nearly all the staff had gotten a rose from Roman. Most of the castle staff wore it on their person are showed off the flower with pride. Even Virgil who had seen the flower be given away and a new one appear felt no reason to be worried with all the happiness around the castle brought by Roman’s kindness. The only thing Virgil still found strange was when he set to embark on a journey and went to town and a decent amount of the citizens also had the same red roses. But, who was Virgil to judge he also had the red rose stuffed gently into his bag.

When Virgil got back to his room with all the stuff for his week long trip he found Remy sitting on his bed.

“What do you want Remy?” Virgil asked.

“I wanted to provide you company for your packing.”

Virgil sighed and pulled everything out of his bag and stuck it all over his bed while he was packing his supplies. As Virgil was putting the stuff in his bag he kept glancing at the rose Roman had given him.

“Girl you are so whipped and you’re not even tapping that yet.” Remy teased.

 “Shut up like you’re one to talk, I’ve seen the way you look at Picani.” Virgil retorted, gently putting the rose in his bag.

 “The tea spiller had become the spilt, I’m so proud of you.”

Virgil smiled at his former employer. “I love you Remy but you have to go so I can get some sleep. How about you go bug Picani.”

Remy smiled at the mention of Picani and started to leave Virgil’s room. “Bye gurl, see ya when you get back.”

The next morning Virgil made his way out to the gates of the castle. When he got there  Roman was waiting for him. It was so early that Roman hadn’t even pulled himself together and layered his skin with makeup but Virgil thought he was as handsome as ever. Virgil also notice  the bags under Roman’s eyes. Sure, they weren’t as extreme as his own but it showed that Roman needed to sleep more. But even with the bags he smiled just as radiently.

“Travel swiftly and safely.” Roman stated, staring at Virgil lovingly.

Virgil nodded. He wanted to bring up how Roman needed to sleep, what was bugging the knight so much that he wasn’t sleeping and was so stiff but the gate started to rise and if Virgil didn’t leave now he’d be behind on all of his deliveries. Virgil smiled at Roman and set out. Once he is outside the city he reaches into his bag and rubs the rose petals to comfort himself.

 

Five days had passed since Virgil’s departure, Roman was spending yet another late night staring into his vanity with the rose in his hands, yet again thinking about how great it is for people to love him and how all he wanted was more. More people to sing of his victories and of his looks.

“Romannnn.”  A voice hissed.

Roman suddenly was pulled out of his thoughts, dropping the rose on the vanity, and looked around the room trying to spot the intruder. As he looks around he spots a set of glowing yellow eyes coming from the darkest corner of his room.

“How did you get in here.”  Roman replied, jumping into a fighting stance with his sword drawn before he could even realize what he was doing.

“Roman, Roman, Roman. Did you not recognize me.” The voice called stepping out from the darkness.

Roman immediately recognized the man as the the warlock had given him the roses to hand out before. Roman didn’t try to fight the warlock even though the warlock had broken into the castle.

“You’ve done well, your majesty,” he coos, gliding effortlessly around Roman, “For a moment I had worried you would not accept my offer.”

Roman knew he should be trying to fight the warlock for breaking into the castle of his king but he didn't feel the need to. He actually felt his body start to relax as the warlock talked.

“But it seems I had no reason to be concerned,” the warlock continues. “The people love you, I hear them sing your praises in the streets and in their homes.”

The warlock walked to stand right in front of Roman and reached into his cloak, “I believe it is time you received a crown fit for the king you’ve proven yourself to be”

The warlock pulled out an elegant flower crown comprised of bright red roses that matched the very color of Roman’s sash just like all the roses Roman had been handing out to everyone.

“For you, your majesty,” the warlock said with a bow, the crown raised in an offer.

Roman eyed the crown hesidently knowing he shouldn't take it but the same feelings of desire took over his body. Roman’s eyes glazed over and all the fear and doubt over the crown left his mind. Roman reached up robotically, took the crown from the warlocks hands, and placed it upon his head. As soon as his hands are away from the crown the thorns sink into his head and at that moment Roman realizes what he has done and fear rushes through his veins. That moment goes as quick as it came as Roman drops his sword and falls to the ground in pain. Roman reaches up and grabs his head, his eyes watering  from all the pain coursing through it. As Roman curls further and further into a ball the roses are drained of their lovely red color and become a dealthly black.

Roman can barely see through the tears flooding his eyes but he manages to spot the stranger’s shoes through it all. Suddenly, Roman hears a voice seeming to be coming from everywhere.

“I promised you a kingdom, but I never said I’d give you an entirely new one.” The warlock hissed.

As soon as the warlock speaks his last words Roman feels his vision go fuzzy and then to black. Roman’s body goes completely still and then almost robotically he rises and stands straight like a soldier. His eyes are blank and unfeeling for the first time in his life and instead of their normal brown hue they were a murky yellow. Suddenly, a smirk crawls onto Roman’s face. He bends down and picks back up his sword from where it fell to on the ground.

“You finally did well Dolos. Truly a great specimen. So full of desire and wants unfulfilled.”

Dolos turned Roman’s body back towards the abandoned vanity. In the reflection of the mirror there was a Roman much different that the one staring into it. The Roman in the mirror was not sporting the smirk but frowning, tear tracks running down his face.

“No need to be upset. You’ve lost and now your along for the ride .” Dolos hissed.

Dolos still in control of Roman’s body walks over to the large window on the other side of Roman’s room and throws the glass doors open. Once the doors are open Dolos rips the sash of Roman’s body and tosses the sash out for the wind to carry it away. Once, the sash was just a speck in the wind Dolos turned around and walked out of the room. He had a kingdom to take and rule.

  
            Roman from inside his body starts to cry. Everything had been taken from him and the sash that he held so dear was no more.

 

Virgil made his way across the large grassy plain leading to the stone bridge to King Thomas’ castle, on his messenger horse. Suddenly a red cloth hit his face.

 

 _This is Roman’s sash._ Virgil thought starting to panic a bit.

 

Virgil got his horse to pick up its speed. As he got closed and closer to the castle more people seemed to be fleeing the castle. Eventually, he got close enough to spot Patton and Logan standing together. Virgil dismounted his horse and ran over to them clutching the sash tightly in his hand.

           

“What’s happening.” Virgil asked.

 

“It seems Roman has taken over control of the kingdom and kingnapped Thomas.” Patton stated.

 

Virgil stared at the duo in shock. There was no way Roman would go as far as to kidnap Thomas. Sure he was dramatic but this wasn’t that. Virgil started to plot as the other two decided to figure out what the citizens of the kingdom needed to do to remain healthy.

 

After a bit of thinking Virgil figured out his plan.

 

“Citizen’s,” Virgil yelled over the dull roar of all the people to get their attention.” Now is the time to rise up and fight back. You can join me in taking back our kingdom or you can not fight at all. But if you care about your home it isn’t a question of what you are going to do.  If you’re with me now is the time to armor up. At dusk we will strike.”

           

Virgil stopped talking to put Roman’s sash around his neck as a scarf so he wouldn’t lose it. As soon as the citizens realized Virgil was done talking they started to prepare for the imminent battle. Virgil walked over to his horse and moved his sword from the saddle to his holster. He had already decided his goal was to get to Roman before anyone else and try to find the truth of what had really happened.

 

Dusk arrived and the assault on the castle had begun. Virgil snuck his way up the tallest tower in the castle through all the secret passageways Remy had taught him. Eventually, Virgil was at the top and appeared out of the passageway to the top of the castle.

 

“Roman!” Virgil declared holding out his sword pointed out at the former knight.

 

The real Roman stuck inside his person shaped prison smiled a forlorn smile at the sight of Virgil but it did not go outside the walls of his prison. Roman took internal note of how Virgil looked just as handsome dressed to fight and how well he fit the red of his sash that Virgil had somehow found.

 

Dolos took what he had just discovered about Roman’s feelings for the man who had just stepped into the room. He was gonna play with this one for a bit and maybe win him over what else would be better for the one who wanted so much to not have the one he wanted the most.

 

“ Oh, my gem, you have arrived to finally take your proper place next to me “ Roman stated.

 

“ That is not my place.” Virgil declared.

 

Roman lunged forward and tried to take a jab at Virgil but virgil was quick enough to dodge the attack and block it with his own sword.  

 

“Do not want to be king or not want to be by my side? Roman replied.

 

Virgil took an opportunity to take a jab at the Roman imposter but he blocked the hit with ease.

 

“You aren’t a king.” Virgil retorted, taking another jab and once again being blocked.

 

“I have loyal followers and I castle I’d beg to differ my role.” Roman retorted jabbing at Virgil getting a little to close for Virgil’s comfort.

 

“You’re a knight and I’m just a messenger.” Virgil replied while trying to land a blow on Roman.

 

“It doesn’t have to be like that, my gem.” Roman replied swinging his sword again at Virgil. “Join me.”

 

“ No.” Virgil stated blocking the swing feeling exhausted. He wasn’t used to prolonged fighting most people ran off when they saw it was too hard to take anything from him.

 

“We can rule together. You can be king alongside me.” Roman replied catching Virgil off guard with his swing.

 

Virgil backed off and felt at his stomach where the sword had barley cut him but enough to cause him pain.

 

“Come on, Virgil, join me,  before I have to do something you’ll regret.”

 

Virgil backed off another step out the the man’s reach. He could not think of Roman hurting him. Through all their sparring Roman never intentionally hurt Virgil and the one time he did he profusely apologize. Roman took this as his moment to strike and brought the sword down almost hitting Virgil as it came down but stopped just short of hitting him. Virgil looked at Virgil’s eyes waiting for Roman to follow through. When he looked in Roman’s eyes he saw them fading in and out of a yellow hue. For a moment they went back to Roman’s normal brown and the sword was pulled away from Virgil.

 

“RUN VIRGE.” Roman yelled.

 

Virgil was knocked out of his confusion and got off the floor and ran as quick as he could out of the room and into the secret passage. Virgil took a moment to catch his breath in the passageway. He could have died. But he didn’t. What was up with Roman’s eyes? That was not normal at all.  Virgil had to talk to the others.

 

Virgil snuck to the tunnel following the noise of fighting to the second floor of the castle. He peeked out of his hiding place in the passageway and spotted Logan and Patton a few feet away fighting people off not with their swords that were hanging at their waists but blunt rolling pins.

 

“Patton, retreat!”  Virgil called standing by the statues that hid the secret passageway.

 

Patton nodded and everyone followed Patton’s lead back out of the castle. Virgil slipped back into the passageway and also made his own way out of the castle.  

 

Virgil meets up with everyone back at the camp.

 

“Virgil!” Patton yells running over to Virgil to give him a hug, “I thought you might have gotten captured.”

           

Virgil winces at the force of Patton’s hung which causes Patton to take a step back and give Virgil a once over. He then notices the blood on Virgil’s torso.

 

“Virgil we need to take care of that, come on.” Patton stated, dragging Virgil along to where Logan was patching a few of the other injured up.

 

Logan looked up from the person he had just finished stitching up and looked at Virgil.

 

“ Virgil I need you to take off you shirt and the sash.” Logan commanded.

 

Virgil reluctantly removed the shirt. “ I don’t think that's Roman up there.” Virgil whispered.

 

Patton and Logan paused their whispering and gathering of supplies.

 

“ What do you mean?” Patton asked.

 

“I think he’s being controlled somehow,” Virgil stated, “ I just know it wasn’t him. Roman wouldn’t do this to me. He wouldn’t dare hurt me… or I thought he wouldn’t. But I am sure he isn’t doing this it isn’t like him.”

 

“I had my suspicions.” Logan stated, “Patton can you handle Virgil while I go through the books I managed to grab while we were leaving to see if I can find an answer?”

 

Patton nodded and started to clean Virgil’s wound causing Virgil to wince and drawn in a sharp breath. Patton looked up at Virgil to see if he was okay before grabbing the creme, gauze pads, and wrap, to wrap up Virgil’s wound. As soon as Virgil's wound was wrapped and his clothing was back on along with Roman’s sash he wore as a scarf, the duo walked over to Logan’s tent.

 

“Did you figure it out Logan?” Virgil asked as he entered the tent.

 

“I might have. The crown might be enchanted from whomever actually wanted the power and they could be using Roman as a pawn. If I am correct that means that to end this true love has to win.” Logan explained.

 

“Like true loves kiss?” Patton asked.

 

“Maybe.” Logan responded.

 

“What do you mean maybe?” Virgil asked.

 

“Welln true love can mean anything. It could be Roman’s favorite thing in the world like an object, it can mean a person sacrificing themself for him, or Roman just looking in a mirro. Although i can also mean a situation like Roman seeing his true love or maybe even his true love’s kiss. Books about topics like this are almost never completely mean what they say. “ Logan explained,”Those who write them tend not to want people to know their secrets.”

 

“Seems like we need to tell the people.” Patton stated.

 

The trio split up and collected everyone for a meeting.

 

“Citizens,” Logan started out, “ we may have found some crucial information about our current situation.”

 

The people cheered.

 

“ Roman may not actually be in control as it seemed like most of the people within the castle were not in control of their actions, and we might be able to fix this without any serious harm to those inside the castle.”

 

The crowd stayed silent for a moment, mulling over what they had just heard.

 

“How can we know he is not truly in control.” A citizen asked.

 

“His eyes weren’t correct.” Virgil stated, he wouldn’t let people besmirch Roman without a fight.

 

“Why are we supposed to believe this?” Someone yelled from the crowded which was followed by various words of agreement.

 

“The discolored irises is a normal effect of being mind-controlled. The person being controlled takes on the eye color of the controler like most of us probably noticed the eyes of the people were were fighting were yellow. But do not fret we have figured out that there is a way to solve this. We can stop whoever has control by finding Roman’s true love.”

 

The townspeople started to murmur, discussing how hard it would be to find Roman’s true love because the man had not had any romantic encounters for years and the fact he did not seem

 

“But for now.” Logan spoke over the dull roar of the crowd, “we must get rest and start watches. u With those of you in the around where your tent is placed  you can rotate your watches and sleep rotations and we will devise a plan tomorrow morning.”  
  


Virgil knew he need to get into the castle before anyone else. Roman liked him or at least Virgil hoped he was reading social cues correctly. If Roman was interested in him there was a chance he was Roman’s true love. The question was how was he going to get into the castle. Then it hit Virgil he could sneak out during his watch.

 

“Patton, I’m gonna join the people on first watch.” Virgil stated.

 

“Nonsense.” Patton replied, “You are sleeping all night to help heal your wounds.”

 

Virgil slowly walked to his tent cause there was no use fighting Patton when he had his mind set on something. Virgil still needed to think of a plan to get into the castle tonight. Tomorrow there will be the chance of someone harming Roman or worse and Virgil could not let that happen. Then it hit Virgil and he started work on his plan. Virgil layed down and pretended to sleep when Patton inevitably decided to check on him. As soon as Virgil was sure Patton was far enough away Virgil got out of his makeshift bed and made his way across the bridge to the castle. Virgil followed his footsteps back up the steps and to the otherside of the wall next to where he had fought the man incontrol of Roman earlier in the day and he waited to see if he was still in the room. As Virgil stood there he heard Roman’s voice on the other side of the wall.

 

“Roman, roman, roman. You said you wanted to be king and you got it. You never said you wanted to be in charge. You wanted people do adore you and they do. I’ve given you all you’ve wanted. It’s not my fault your not happy it's yours and no one can save you. The only way to break this spell is to kiss you and with me in control that can't happen. I doubt your little gem will come back for you if he knows what's good for him. That nasty little wound should also deter him if he knows what's good for him.”

 

Virgil decided his plan and slips into the room, “What you didn’t count on is the fact that maybe I have a death wish.”

 

Dolos turned away from the mirror he had been facing, “ Well, well, well, Virgil, what a wonderful surprise. Back so soon?”

           

“I don’t have much of a home right now and I figured the perfect time to take mine back.” Virgil replied taking a few steps forward while talking.

 

“You must realize this is a fruitless endeavor.” Dolos hissed back.

 

“I either lose and die or win and have my home back either way it's a win win situation.” Virgil continued to take a few steps slowly as he replied.

 

Dolos glared at Virgil. “I see what game you are playing here.”

 

“ What do you mean?” Virgil replied trying to think of another way to get closer.

 

Dolos drew Roman’s sword out from its holster and pointed it at Virgil. “You have been getting closer and closer with each moment.”

 

“I  have no clue what you mean.” Virgil replied looking around the room.

 

Dolos lowered the sword and glared and Virgil.

 

“ No new decorating?” Virgil replied trying to distract Dolos.

 

“What?” Dolos asks, looking around the room.

 

 Virgil took this as his chance to attack. He took all the power and emotion he could and directed the energy to the other side of the room. Virgil saw extra light appear in the room and started his attack as a loud boom echoed through the room. Dolos was caught off guard and he was unable to keep  Virgil away. Virgil pressed his lips into Roman’s and cupped Roman’s face in his hands. Dolos tried to push Virgil away to keep his power but was not successful and Roman's hands lay gendly held onto Virgil shoulders.Virgil pulled out of the kiss keeping his hands on either side of Roman’s face as the crown fell broken in pieces to the ground. Roman’s eyes opened still tinted yellow which quickly faded away. Roman looked into Virgil’s eyes lovingly.

 

“Why did you do that?” Roman whispered leaning his forehead against the other man's.

 

“ I knew it wasn’t you.” Virgil replied.

 

“You could have been killed.” Roman replied, reaching his hand up to stroke Virgil’s face.

 

“I wasn’t. That’s all that matters.”

 

“You were injured, and it’s all my fault. I wanted to rule a kingdom and I fell into his liel.” Roman replied, tears slipping out from his eyes.

 

Virgil wiped the tears away from Roman’s eyes. “Everyone has dreams. It isn’t your fault he took advantage of you.”

 

“I wasn’t even control of my own body.” Roman replied slipping out of Virgil's hands and walking over the the Vanity.

 

 “I know. We need to find him and destroy him.” Virgil growled, clenching his fists.

 

“ He’s powerful, Virgil, we couldn’t stop him if we wanted to.” Roman replied, looking at his reflection.

 

Virgil walked up to Roman and stood behind him, looking at both of them in the mirror..” We wouldn’t be alone, a whole kingdom against one man. He can’t win.”

 

“You don’t know him like me Virge, he knows what you want and will tempt you with it and then take it from you in the worst way possible.” Roman replied tears threatening to spill out of his eyes once more.

 

“He has nothing to tempt me with I have my home and that's all I want.” Virgil replied.

 

Roman looked away from his reflection as tears started to roll down his face.

 

“What’s wrong Ro? “ Virgil asked, causing Roman to cry more.

 

“Is-is there noth-ing more you want?” Roman asked Virgil.

 

Virgil slipped his way between Roman and the mirror. “ You are my home and now that i have you back there is nothing more I need in the world.”

 

Roman looked up from the floor and into Virgil’s eyes. “Do you mean th-that?”

 

“Of course.” Virgil replied bringing his hand up to wipe away more tears from Roman’s face.

 

Roman leaned closer to Virgil and stated, “He also took the pleasure of doing this from me.” as he kissed Virgil.

 

Virgil kissed back until they were both out of breath.

 

“ I can’t believe I was missing out on that all this time.” Roman stated as soon as he caught his breath again.”

 

“ Yeah.” Virgil sighed, linking his hand with Romans. “Time to go free Thomas.”

 

“Yeah, lucky I know where he is.” Roman replied dragging Virgil out of the room.

 

Roman led Virgil down the halls on the way to wherever King Thomas was hidden they passed by Remy who gave the two of them a suggestive wink. Roman did not notice Remy and kept dragging Virgil down the hallway. Roman stopped in fron to an unassuming door. He slipped a key out of is pocket and shoved it into the door.

 

 As soon as the door was unlocked Roman paused. “What if he believes its a trap.”

 

“Let me wake him up.” Virgil suggested.

 

Roman let Virgil slip past him into the room to wake up Thomas. When he gets to the bed he realizes he doesn't know the proper way to wake up a king.

 

Virgil hesitantly shakes the king and whispers, “Thomas".

 

Thomas quickly sat up quickly and slightly panicked.

 

“Virgil?” He asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, we've won.”

 

“ Is Roman okay?” Thomas asked, his voice full of concern.

           

Virgil moved out of the way to show Thomas that Roman was okay. Thomas visibly let out a breath.  

 

“ You're concerned about me?” Roman asked.

 

“Of course Roman, you're my friend.”

 

“But what about me taking over your kingdom?” Roman asked.

 

“ I knew it wasn't you, I just didn't know how to break the enchantment.”

 

“Is that why you tried to stop him so much?” Roman asked.

 

“I was hoping if I stalled enough someone or even myself could have found a way to stop everything.”

 

“Maybe now we should focus on getting you back out to the rest of the kingdom and fighting whoever is the puppet master?”

 

“Dolos.” Roman stated.

 

King Thomas and Virgil both gave Roman a questioning look.

 

“That’s his name.”

           

King Thomas nodded. “I think it's time we get down their and share the information with the rest of them.

 

 The trio makes their way out of the castle and to the rest the loyal citizens. The walk down is silent and no one speaks. When they get to the door that leads out of the castle Roman starts to get nervous and grabs Virgil’s hand as they are walking out. Virgil glances at Roman to offer him his support.

 

It seems everyone is asleep when the trio arrived in the camp. At this point Virgil dragged Roman in front of King Thomas and led them to Patton’s and Logan’s tent.

 

“Patton?” Virgil asked standing outside of the tent.

 

Virgil took a step away from the tent and positioned himself in from of roman their hands still linked but positioning himself slightly between Roman and the tent.

 

Patton opened the tend and climbed out “ Ye-, what’s going on Virgil?”

 

“ I snuck out and went into the castle.” Virgil started dropping his grip on Roman’s hand.

 

Patton shot him a paternal glare at his carelessness.

 

“In my defence I was fairly sure I could undo the enchantment on the crown.“ Virgil responded.

 

“ You should have waited you could have died Virgil.”

 

“But I didn’t and look Thomas is okay.” Virgil replied stepping aside so Patton could see the King.

 

Patton glanced nervously at Roman. “Are you okay?”

 

It was obvious to everyone in the group that Patton did not mean just is Roman okay but if Roman was still trying to take over the kingdom.

 

“I’m fine, he’s no longer in control.” Roman replied.

 

“He?” Patton asked.

 

“Yeah, that's actually what we needed to talk to you about.” Virgil stated.

           

“Let’s gather everyone.” Thomas stated.

 

“I actually need to talk to Roman about something, you highness, if you don’t mind.” Virgil murmured.

 

“Of course you can, we’ll be back for you when we have everyone together.” Thomas replied, as he turned to leave.

 

As soon as the others were out of an earshot Virgil removed Roman’s sash he had been wearing as a scarf.

 

“You’ll be needing this back.” He stated.

 

“But I don’t deserve it.” Roman replied.

 

“But, you were so proud of this and of earning it.”

 

“But I failed at my job, Virgil . I put Thomas in danger.”

 

“You didn’t choose to put Thomas in danger.”

 

“I didn’t try to walk away, and when he handed me the rose and I handed them out like he wanted, I played into his hand Virgil.” Roman retorted.

 

“You didn’t know something would happen. Even I didn’t think twice about the roses.” Virgil retorted.

 

“I should have thought Virgil. I’m a knight Im supposed to protect and I couldn’t do that.”

 

“You saved me.” Virgil stated thinking back to the fight where he  got hurt.

 

“But you were hurt.”

 

“ I’m alive because of you.” Virgil stated holding the sash out to Roman again.

 

“We’re all ready to talk strategy, Thomas, replied walking up to the two trailed by Logan and Patton as he would be any other day. “I see you got your sash back, Roman. I was so worried when I saw y-him toss it out the window. I know how much that sash has meant to you.

 

Roman made eye contact with Virgil for a brief moment as he took the sash and put it back over his uniform.

 

The group made their way back to the crowd of citizens. On the way there Remy grabbed Virgil’s arm and pulled him off to the side. Virgil motioned for the others to go on without him. Roman seemed hesitant to go without virgil so Virgil gave him a small smile to sooth his nerves.

 

“Hey gurl, I’m curious what I missed while I was out.”

 

“Remy you didn’t miss anything.”

 

“Oh and that’s what I’m supposed to draw from you and Roman getting handsy.” Remy teased.

 

“ I broke the curse and saved him. Thats it.” Virgil defended his cheeks turning pink, knowing Remy would know what breaking the curse means.

 

“The blush on your face says different sis, plus I’ve been hearing rumors of an enchantment of his rose crown which means only true love could have broken the hold that was on those of us in the castle. “

 

“Fine, I kissed Roman is that what you wanted to hear?” Virgil asked. “Can I be on my way now?”

           

“I guess but you are going to spill the tea later, gurl.”

 

Virgil went back to trying to get back to the meeting. He managed to get back to the group and grabbed onto Roman’s hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go again.

 

“Are you okay? You’re a little pink.” Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear.

 

“I’m okay, Remy was just being his normally nosey self.”

 

Roman raised his brow but didn’t say anything else.

 

“Citizens of my Kingdom.” Thomas declared to the crowd. “ I have to regretfully inform you even though I have my throne back and have my most trusted knight and captain back, the true perpetrator is still out there. He will be figuring out how to strike again. This time we'll get him by surprise. My advisors and I will work up a plan and gather all of those that we need and a day’s time.”

 

Thomas turns away from the crowd and started to walk back to his castle but stops for a moment. “Are you coming Roman, Virgil?”

 

Roman lets a smile slip onto his lips and drags Virgil along to catch up to Thomas.

 

Thomas’ led the group to his study and guestured them to take a seat around the table.

 

“I can’t even figure out how we can trick Dolos.” Thomas stated, holding his face in his hands.

 

“I might have an idea.” Roman whispered.

 

Everyone looked expectantly and Roman and waited for him to tell them more.

 

“Dolos said i was perfect for what he wanted. He probably wants nothing more than to get me back. If we use me as bait.

 

“No.” Virgil stated, he didn’t wanna possibly lose Roman again.

“Roman’s right.” Logan state, “ If Dolos thought he was perfect for what he needed he would do anything to get him back.”

 

“I have to agree with Logan.” Patton added, “ Sorry, kiddo.”

 

“Roman where did you first meet Dolos.” Thomas asked.

 

“Just outside of the kingdom in the woods.”

 

“We will start our plan there.” Thomas stated. “ For now we all need to get enough sleep for tomorrow's plan.”

 

Virgil followed Roman out of the Thomas’ Study.

 

“Roman.” Virgil whispered.

 

Roman turned around and looked at the other man. “What?”

 

“I can’t bare if I’d have to lose you after just getting you back.”

 

“I promise I won’t get controlled again.” Roman replied, taking Virgil’s hand in his own.

 

Virgil tried to smile but Roman wasn’t convinced. “Come sleep with me.”

 

Both men blushed at the less clean implications of those words.

 

            “I- I mean like come sleep in my room. Not anything else of course. Unless you really wanted to but I figure it's too soon to do anything like that. Like maybe-”

 

            Virgil him of with a chaste kiss.”I know what you mean and I would love to sleep in your bed.

 

            The next morning the group orchestrated the plan.

 

            Roman made his way out to the place he first met Dolos and knights were scatter and hidden around the forest and more densely packed around the area Roman was standing to ease Virgil’s mind. Roman had been standing in the same spot so long he was sure Dolos probably wouldn’t appear.  Suddenly, Roman heard a hiss.

 

            “My liege, such a surprising thing to find in the part of the forest again. I didn't expect my plan to fail.” Dolos hissed.

 

            Roman thought on his feet, “I hate how I’m living now. I want how it was back.”

           

            “Yes. I was tragic your gem had to come along and ruin it all. He’s smarter than I would have given him credit for.”

 

            Dolos took a few steps closer to Roman. “I of course like any logical person made a backup crown.”

 

            Dolos pulled out another crown with red flowers and stepped closer to Roman. Before he could get close enough to touch Roman, knights leaped out of the bushes and grabbed him. Virgil Was not too far behind him and pointed a sword at Dolos.

 

            “Now you’ll never be able to get anywhere near my boyfriend. If you ever find your way near him again I am not afraid of you and will do whatever needed to stop you.”

 

            Roman felt his heart flutter at Virgil so openly calling him his boyfriend and the fact Virgil was so sure about defending him. The nights then dragged Dolos off to jail until the King decided his final fate.  

 


End file.
